minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander's story
Introduction Alexander lived in the sparsley populated land of Minecraftia, and was fourtunate enough to live in a small community with other people. This tale began when he came across a nether portal on the way to the lumberyard, where he and his friends hung out. However, this one was far beyond the natural dimensions of an average one. He peeked his head in. Pigmen in armor and riding Ghasts. Nethermen. War machines. Tools for terraforming land. The Underworld was was moving. Up. Chapter 1 The destruction of Oak town "Help!" Alexander cried, running down the cobblestone street. "There's an invasion coming! The end is near!" One of his friends, Angela, ran from her house, still holding a half eaten pickle. "Alex? Have you been sucking raw sugar cane again?" "No! There's a huge nether portal not far from here! We need to spread the word!" "Well, you wouldn't joke about something that ''weird. I'll take you're word for it, and tell everyone I know to meet on our usual spot with supplies." "Okay, but hurry! That army looked almost ready for invasion." Three hours later, Alex was in the usual spot, underneath a giant fallen tree. Other that him and Angela, there was Winston, Ben, and Chloe. "Okay, what have you brought?" Alex asked. "I have a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a shortsword." Chloe said. "I brought assorted snacks!" said Winston. "And I brought this map of the surrounding area." said Ben, "I made it myslef. It's totally accurate, I copied the one in town hall." "Okay, so does anyone have a basement in their house?" Alex asked the lot. Winston and Ben both raised their hands. "Ben, yours is too small, I've been down there. Winston, we're going to your place." Winston's basement was larger then Ben's, and emptier as well. The small group of kids sat down, knees hugged to their chests. Horrible sounds started coming from overhead. The door to the basement opened, and something slowly marched downstairs. Alex and Chloe moved on either side of the entrance, each brandishing a club. A pigman in full body armor walked down. Chloe brought the club down on its head, and it hit the ground. Alex took of its helmet. There was a tiny cut on its head. That was all. "Ben, tie it up. We're going outside." The pigman secure, they went out the open door. Winston's house was gone, save for a few bricks and a busted table lying on the ground. Small fires still dotted the landscape. No Nether army or residents to be seen. A cart trundled down the ruined path, pulled by a pig walking toward a carrot tied to a stick. Inside the cart were a few bags and a teenager. He had a mop of black hair and a light blue shirt. He was Cody, the Cyan Shirt trader(1). Chapter 2 "What the heck happened here?" Cody asked, getting down from the cart. "An invasion," Alex said."Well, duh, but this doesn't look like the work of any armies I know about. Hey, who's that?" A man was standing not far away from them. "Oh no! I`m too late!" He moaned "Hey! Another survivor!" Winston said, running up to him. "Come on!" he said. The ground started cracking under their feet "Get the survivors." the man said. The man intruoduced imself as Bleek to the rest of them. "So, what's the problem?" Cody asked him. "It's hard to explain. Forces are coming that could tear Minecraftia apart. Actually-" The ground shook. "We need to move. ''Now!" ''Alexander, his friends, Cody and Bleek ran as far and hard as they could. There was an enormous crash. Where Oaktown once was, a sinkhole sat. Chapter 3 Everyone kept running. The sinkhole had caused a massive dust cloud, and being caught could mean suffocation. They were already surrounded by a film of dust, and the dark cloud was decending. That's when a miracle happened. A poweful wind blew, sending most of the dust the other direction. Alexander fell to his knees. Cody licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Bleek, what's your opinion?" "P-pigmen," Alex coughed. "What?" Cody knelt down. "What did you say?" "Pigmen. One came down in out basement." "This is bad. Really bad." "Why?" asked Chloe. "What's it mean?" Cody turned to face everyone else. "It means the end of Minecraftia." (wrote this chapter signed off by mistake, sorry) ''Picks up in Bleek's story. Chapter 4 Picking up from Bleek's story The small band ran further under Bleek's command. They hit the ground as another quake came along. Alexander got up, turning. A ravine several miles deep had opened. He couldn't see the bottom. "Now, an explanation." Cody said. "We knew when the nether armies invaded, Minecrafta would face its end. We figured it wouldn't happen for thousands of years though." He paused. "And when it says Minecrafta, it doesn't mean just here. The Nether. The End. It'll all be gone." Everyone went silent. "Bleek, you seem to know why this is happening. Can you explan?" "Well, it's a very long story. I went on a mining excursion, and then..." Alexander didn't hear the rest. He only heard the wind as he fell, the ground having given beneath him. Chapter 5 Alexander grabbed the rock face. The edge of the ravine where he had been standing had given way. "Quick, anyone have a rope?" Cody asked, looking through his stuff. "I do." said Bleek. Cody took it and lowered it down. "Alright, Al. Grab on." Alex took the rope, and Cody pulled him up. "Alright. I'd recommend heading to the port right away and warning everyone." Cody said, "I'm an expert on warning people, I'm very convincing. As a matter of fact, I once lived with Zombies for three weeks with no disguise except for-" "Yeah, that's enough information. We need to go." Bleek interrupted. "Right. Let's go." Alexander walked down the street with everyone else, shouting warnings. "It's true! Oak town's gone! The world might end!" People just gave them a wide berth, paying no attention. Suddenly a thin, exausted looking boy burst through the crowd, stopping in front of them. "You're telling the truth?" he asked. Alex, taken aback, said, "Yeah. We saw it happen." "Tell me more." the boy said. "This army came and destroyed Oak Town. and lots of other terrible stuff." The boy looked terrifyed and sad. "Maybe we can go to the inn and discuss some more?" Cody asked. The boy nodded. "I don't have anywhere left to go, anyways. I'm for it." Nodding, Cody looked down the street. "The inn's right down there. Let's go." They turned and walked in. (Will write more later. Feelin' lucky? (talk) 16:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Footnotes #This occurs about 3 years after The Cyan Shirt League. Plus, I like the character of Cody so much I had to use him here. This page is part of Destruction Of Minecraftia. Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia